Unwanted Reactions
by Akanue
Summary: Seto Kaiba has some… unwanted reactions while being punished by his adopted father.


Title: Unwanted Reactions

Author: Akanue

Fandom: Yu-Gi-Oh!

Rating: M

Warnings: Child abuse. BDSM themes. Sexual content. NSFW.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or its characters. They belong to Kazuki Takahashi, Studio Gallop, TV Tokyo, and other licensors and distributors. This is a not-for-profit fan work.

Author's Note: This story is a little odd for me, and I want to clarify a couple of things up front. No, this story is in no way endorsing the physical punishment of children (I think the practice is terrible) and in no way is implying that childhood abuse or corporal punishment leads a person to enjoy BDSM. I happen to think it's a very real possibility that Seto Kaiba is one of those people who, because of being in control of every other aspect of his life, might enjoy having that control taken away in the bedroom. This story is simply exploring how that proclivity might have been problematic growing up with a father who used corporal punishment that, in another situation, one might find erotic. The abuse depicted in this story should not be construed as okay in any way. Enjoy, hopefully?

Summary: Seto Kaiba has some… unwanted reactions while being punished by his adopted father.

Unwanted Reactions

The discipline Gozaburo Kaiba meted out would be called harsh by all and abusive by some. Whenever Seto slipped up in some way, whether big or small, a servant would get out the switch and it would fall in a precise number of strokes upon his bare posterior. When Gozaburo himself returned home, he performed his nightly ritual of checking over his son's work and briefly asking what Seto had studied that day. These sessions lasted half an hour to an hour, where Seto had to sit in his chair, his butt stinging, wanting nothing more than to leave and put to good use the few precious hours of sleep allotted to him. If Gozaburo was not satisfied with any aspect of that day's lesson, he would take it upon himself to give Seto an additional punishment. The riding crop would come out and he would have to endure yet another beating. Sometimes, Gozaburo would force Seto to correct his mistakes while the lash rained down, precise and constant, in a rather cruel exercise in concentration.

It was always worse when Gozaburo had taken a day off, as he liked to supervise as many of his son's lessons as he could, in spite of the fact that he would sometimes leave for hours at a time to either do some work from home or relax and take up his other proclivities, like smoking those disgusting cigars. The smoke had permeated nearly everything in the house, including Seto's clothes and hair and, likely, the box of toys that had been confiscated the first weekend he'd been in the house. The vast majority of time on those days, however, Gozaburo spent in the library with the adopted son he was raising to succeed him as president and CEO of Kaiba Corporation.

In addition to the physical punishment were the long, grueling lessons that sucked up all his time and brought him beyond the brink of exhaustion every night. Sometimes, Seto wasn't sure what was worse. The intense, brutal schooling, or the almost daily beatings. Both the tutors and Gozaburo were very careful not to break the skin and leave scars, so there would be no evidence of the abuse. In their eyes, it wasn't even abuse, Seto knew, but that didn't do anything to lessen the pain or the anger Seto could feel building in his heart. After several blows, the pain would get so intense that it would cause him to shift uncomfortably in his seat for the remainder of his lesson and then later sleep on his stomach many nights. But even worse than the pain was the humiliation of baring himself, which Seto knew was, at least partially, Gozaburo's intention. It was beyond embarrassing: the exposure, and being treated like the child that, in his mind, he was not.

But this life was better than one living in a Japanese orphan institution, so he gritted his teeth and carried on, for Mokuba and for himself. But as he grew older, into his teens and his body began to change the way all young men's bodies do, he began noticing certain... reactions when he was punished by his adoptive father.

It was embarrassing more than anything. Adding a whole new level of embarrassment to an already beyond embarrassing situation. To get sexually aroused in front of a man he hated with all the passion in the universe. And for an erection to happen during punishment, of all things! At first he thought the response was due to baring portions of his lower half, but the arousal only seemed to get stronger and more urgent when the blows actually began. As an adolescent male, Seto experienced frequent and random erections, of course, and he knew that was nothing out of the ordinary. Even when in private, however, he always ignored them until they went away, not desiring in the least to "take care of them" because most of the time he just didn't have the time to, and the rest of the time he felt the need to prove he was in control of his body, not the other way around. It wouldn't be until a few years later that he realized that mentality had its source in Gozaburo's lessons.

If Gozaburo noticed Seto's… unwanted reactions, he didn't care. His attention was firmly focused on the discipline of his son. Not that that knowledge did anything to dissipate Seto's shame. Arousal happened nearly every time he was punished and, more often than not, remained when the ordeal was over. Only on occasions when the pain grew to such a horrendous amount that no amount of pleasure could remain did his erection fade before the punishment ended.

One night after a particularly "gentle" punishment by Gozaburo at the end of a very long day, Seto's genitals were left swollen and uncomfortable, and as he shifted in bed, pulsing pleasure shot through his lower body and travelled up his spine to reach his brain. He hated more than anything to feel so out of control of his own body, but he wanted to sleep even more. His… distracting bodily needs were preventing his tired brain from falling asleep, and with the added distraction from the blissful oblivion of sleep due to his warm and throbbing rear end, he was tired and cranky and at his wit's end. He couldn't possibly understand then why his adoptive father beating him elicited such a reaction, though he wasn't stupid, and he knew that some part of him enjoyed the submission and the feelings stirred up by the punishments.

So that night, for the first time in his life, he masturbated. It wasn't so much a conscious decision as it was his body beginning to naturally relieve itself and Seto not having the energy to stop it. Lost in the moment, he experienced a mind-blowing orgasm as he humped and rubbed against a pillow.

But afterwards, the self-loathing returned. The loathing of himself for not having better control, and for having some part of him enjoy submitting himself to another's control.

He finally fell asleep, a confused and angry storm raging behind his midnight blue eyes.


End file.
